Emergency services are often requested using telephone numbers, such as “911.” If the caller is in a fixed location, such as a residence, computer systems track the telephone number of an incoming telephone call using automatic number identification (ANI) and quickly determine the address from which the call originated. Thus, it is a relatively simple task to determine the location from which emergency services are requested.
The location of a user requesting emergency service requests via mobile communications, such as cellular telephones, personal communication systems (PCS) devices and the like, is not as easily determined. Radio triangulation techniques have long been used to determine the location of a mobile unit. However, such radio triangulation techniques are known to be inherently inaccurate. Errors on the order of thousands of meters are not uncommon. However, such errors are unacceptable for the delivery of emergency services.
The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) has ordered changes in communication technology that will permit greater accuracy in location determination. In the case of mobile communications, the FCC has generated a rule that requires infrastructure based location systems to have an accuracy of 150 meters 67% of the time (and an accuracy of 300 meters 95% of the time). For systems that require modified handsets, the FCC has decreed that such systems must determine location within 50 meters 67% of the time (and 150 meters 95% of the time).
Radio location systems use time of arrival (TOA) signals coming from different transmitters of known positions to triangulate and estimate the mobile unit location. However, time of arrival signals are often distorted or erroneous due to multiple transmission paths. FIG. 1 illustrates an example of multiple transmission paths that may be experienced by a mobile phone in a vehicle 10. In the example illustrated in FIG. 1, the mobile unit 10 is receiving signals from transmitters 12 and 14 mounted atop towers. In the example of FIG. 1, the mobile unit 10 receives a signal directly from the transmitters 12 and 14, but also receives signals from the transmitter 14 that have reflected off nearby buildings. Thus, the mobile unit 10 receives a number of signals from the transmitter 14. In the example illustrated in FIG. 1, the mobile unit 10 is not within the line of sight (LOS) of the transmitter 16. That is, buildings or other structures block the direct line of sight between the mobile unit 10 and the transmitter 16. However, the mobile unit 10 still detects signals from the transmitter 16 that are reflected off buildings or other structures or are defracted around edges of buildings or other structures. In addition, the mobile unit 10 receives signals from a transmitter 16 mounted atop a building and may also receive signals from a global positioning system (GPS) satellite 18 in orbit about the earth. As a result, the mobile unit 10 receives multiple signals from the transmitter 16, none of which are direct LOS signals. Signals from the GPS satellite 18 may also comprise LOS signals and reflected signals. As a result of such multipath signals, the time of arrival measurements by the mobile unit are subject to error. Such errors can be significant in the presence of multipath signals, thus making it difficult or impossible to achieve the FCC directives with regard to location accuracy. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method to improve TOA measurements for mobile location systems. The present invention provides this and other advantages that will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.